


Curry buns, chocolate milk and coke, please.

by marie_zelda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Curry buns and Milk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, M/M, No plot just bliss, Not as much as he likes Hinata tho, Teen Romance, Teenagers, kageyama loves milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_zelda/pseuds/marie_zelda
Summary: -	Don’t forget to tuck your scarf, Hinata!-	I won’t! – a distant cry.-	I like you too! – Kageyama shouted out, surprised with himself.-	Good!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 27





	Curry buns, chocolate milk and coke, please.

**Author's Note:**

> It's either fluff or dead serious angst for me.   
> Written mid-afternoon with a hot mug of tea in hand. Hope you enjoy and feel better!

Hinata’s breath clouded in little huffs under the streetlight. His sports bag weighing tired body down. The only thing that kept him going was Kageyama’s promise to stop by the shop and get curry buns. At the very thought redhead’s walk became jumpier. 

\- How the hell you are so energetic is beyond me. – Tobio murmured without usual grumpiness. He was too tired to be grumpy. 

\- It’s not every evening that I get to have a date with, that’s why! – Shoyo smiled and let some of his bottled-up sunshine pour over Kageyama instantly making him hot. 

\- Dumbass. – was the only response even if the brunette’s grip on Hinata’s warm hand tightened. 

They walked the rest of the road in one-sided silence. Kageyama was pushing Hinata’s bike alongside the road. It was nice, because usually, Tobio felt uneasy around other people, mentally persuading himself to strike a meaningless conversation and initially fail at it. With Shoyo it was different. Much like their bodies being in sync during the games, their temperaments complimented each other perfectly. 

Hinata’s chit chat was a constant pleasant buzz in the periphery of Kageyama’s mind, making him miss it in the weirdest ways whilst being separated from his partner. Right now redhead wholeheartedly carried on about how his sister, Natsu, lost her second tooth during breakfast. She was apparently upset that it meant she would have to wait FOR THE WHOLE DAY for the Tooth Fairy to drop by. Kageyama half-smiled to himself. Hinatas really were loud in every way possible. It runs in the family, huh? 

\- Do you want milk with your bun too? – Hinata tucked on the setter’s sleeve impatiently. 

\- Hmm? – Kageyama’s mind was still far away. 

\- Milk. Or coke? – ginger pranced next to the soft drinks machine. 

\- Right. Chocolate milk. 

\- Don’t drink too much. You are already too tall, Kageyama. It’s unfair.

\- You are not matching me anyways, Shrimp. 

The store clerk watched them biker with mild interest as an odd duo proceeded to check out. Milk, coke, two curry buns, and a chocolate bar sneaked by Kageyama whilst Hinata was gaping at sports magazines stand. 

\- Here. – Kageyama all but shoved chocolate into Shoyo’s hand and if he was slightly red it was just an illusion under neon store lights. 

\- Oi, thank you! – Hinata beamed and placed a weightless kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. They were still new to the whole “relationship” thing so every little display of attention ended up with a whirl of emotions people stupidly call “butterflies”. 

\- Eat on or your bun will get cold. 

Two streetlights later Kageyama proceeded to tuck Hinata’s scarf properly “because you will get a cold before the practice game with Nekoma, dumbass” as well as grab ginger’s too heavy sports bag. As if freed from not only his bag but a great degree of world’s gravity too, Hinata pranced and jumped around Kageyama with renewed force. He was just so happy all the time, it rubbed of people without much effort. And if Kageyama smiled in response a couple of times it was definitely not because he found it endearing. 

Soon it was the crossroad where they usually parted ways for homes and both stomped awkwardly in snow not wanting to let go with childish stubbornness. Not that any of the two wanted to admit the reason for the delay out loud. 

\- So… See you tomorrow? – Hinata suggested averting his gaze uphill, where he would need to drag his bike alone now. 

\- Yea… - Kageyama shrugged his shoulders, blue eyes calculating something. 

\- What you thin…- Hinata’s question was cut short with a kiss. It was nothing spectacular, really. Chapped lips on chapped lips in mid-January on the night street. Yet, Tobio could feel Shoyo’s smile against his kiss and it was nice. It was very nice actually. 

\- I…um…Like you a lot! – Hinata blurted out in a hurry as if spoken too slowly, the words would get stuck in his mouth and never leave. 

It was that and the ginger was escaping rapidly with a wave, too embarrassed to look back. And Kageyama just stood there caught off guard, warmth blooming in his teenage chest. 

\- Don’t forget to tuck your scarf, Hinata! 

\- I won’t! – a distant cry. 

\- I like you too! – Kageyama shouted out, surprised with himself. 

\- Good!


End file.
